A complicated source of 'happiness'
by SilverSky 5828227
Summary: I just can't explain what came to my mind that the title is like that. Anyways, Ran is acting strange lately. This is actually the fist story that I've ever written but not the first that I published. I'm not good with these things. ONESHOT


Ran is celebrating her victory in another Karate Championship with her friends, classmates and teachers while Conan is in his house getting Shinichi's clothes after Haibara gave him prototype antidotes.

BZZZT

"Huh? A call from.." Conan said as he gets his Voice Changing Bow Tie.

"Hello?"

"KUDO-KUN! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! IT'S SERIOUS!" Sonoko shouted on the phone as if it's the end of the world.

"H-Hey, wait! What's happening? I was told that you're celebrating with Ran? What in the world?" Conan said while raising an eyebrow, firmly holding the bowtie.

"It's Ran!" Sonoko shouted louder than the last one.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED TO RAN?!" Conan shouted louder than Sonoko, squeezing the bowtie.

"A-Actually, you're right about us celebrating but Ran celebrated too much and now she's drunk! She keeps doing weird thing and clings into every boy around more than I do!" Sonoko said in a very worried tone.

"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!" Conan asked, panicking.

"We're at a nearby Karaoke box. Please hurry here, Shinchi-kun!" Sonoko said as she ended the call.

Conan swallowed the pill, dressed himself and ran in a hurry to the place where Ran and Sonoko are. When he finally reached the destination, came as Kudo Shinichi, he saw Ran holding a knife and threatening a guy in Teitan Highschool uniform.

"Ya'r Shinichi ain't ya? Took ya long enough ta come home. If ya don't know, I'm cryin' like hell every night! I don't wanna die waitin' far ya, ya know? HIC!" Ran said while still holding the knife.

Ran held the knife's blade and her hands are now bleeding.

"R-RAN! STOP IT!" Shinichi shouted very loud.

"Oh, so this guy ain't Shinichi? Yar Shinichi HIC! right?" Ran said, looking directly at Shinichi.

"RAN! I'M TELLING YOU, STOP THIS!" Shinichi said in a panic and grabbed the knife she's holding.

"Why? What da ya care? and gimme back my knife! Dats mine, ya bastard!" Ran said with her eyes looking like she's asleep.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I CARE?! WELL THE ANSWER IS YES! IF YOU'RE ASKING WHY, THEN MY ANSWER IS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY! AND I'M NEVER GONNA LET YOU TOUCH THIS KNIFE AGAIN!" Shinichi shouted at Ran and looked directly in her eyes.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I HIC! love ya too! I told ya that many times, right? HIC! But ya never return tha favor! Ya just ignored all my feelings! If ya ever leave me again, I'm gonna suicide I tell ya!" Ran said with a serious face and Shinichi is shocked in the suicide part.

"R-Ran.." Shinichi said sadly.

"A-Anyway everyone, I'm sorry you all got involved in this. I'll take her home, you all can go home too since she's the celebrant." Shinichi continued.

"Anyway, I'll have to call the Professor."

"BZZT"

"Hello, Shinichi?" Professor Agasa said right after he picked the phone.

"Professor! Can I ask you to go to the Karaoke box? and please step on it!" Shinichi said, talking to Professor Agasa while holding Ran.(He is carrying Sleeping Ran)

"T-That's fine, I'll come right away." Professor Agasa said and ended the call.

"Here." Haibara handed the license to Professor Agasa.

"Arigatou, Ai-kun." Then Professor Agasa hurried to the car, knowing that Shinichi wants him to "Step on it".

_Few minutes later_..

"Thanks Professor, you sure got here fast." He said while carrying Ran inside the car.

They are inside the car, the car is at average speed.

"Geez, why do Ran have to be drunk? She's just like her father when it comes to drinking!" Shinichi said, looking at Ran while blushing.

_"I love you too! I told you that many times, right? But you never return the favor! You just ignored all my feelings! If you ever leave me again, I'm gonna suicide I tell you!"_

Geez, now I confessed in a weird way! You're wrong, Ran. I never ignored all your feelings. I accept it entirely! I'm sorry for not confessing, I'm sorry I made you wait for so long. It's already been half a year since I shrunk! It's been so long since I started breaking her heart. That Damn Organization! I SWEAR I'M GONNA CRUSH THEN INTO TINY PIECES!

Shinichi is so angry that he's shaking the he remembered something when they we're young.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Shinichi!"<em>

_"What is it?"_

_"You won't leave me alone, would you?"_

_"HA?"_

_"N-No, It's nothing."_

* * *

><p>DAMN! THAT ORGANIZATION RUINED MY LIFE! THEY CRUSHED MY FUTURE!<p>

"What's wrong, Shinichi?" Professor Agasa said while looking at the mirror, which is reflecting Shinichi's suffering face.

"I-I think I'm turning back!" Shinichi said while holding his chest.

"Don't worry, I brought you clothes!" Professor Agasa said, looking straightly in the road, driving.

"B-But what if Ran wakes up?" Shinichi said, worriedly while still holding his chest.

"I don't think she would, since I'm driving in normal speed." Professor Agasa said calmly.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Shinichi's shout woke Ran which isn't drunk anymore. It's surprising that she didn't get a hangover. She didn't remember a thing, luckily.

"W-What's wrong? Are you okay, Shinichi?" Ran said, worried about Shinichi. She touched his face to check his temperature. "You're burning hot! You're fever's too high, you need to go to the hospital, Shinichi!" Ran said, and she laid Shinichi's head into her legs, making him lie in the whole seat of the car.

_T-This.. Isn't good... If she sees me change, Ran will.. She will know!_

"My hand hurts.. What happened?" Ran said curiously while holding her palm.

That's great! She couldn't even remember! I bet she don't remember her saying she'd suicide too!

"WHA-! What happened to my hand?! It's bleeding!" Ran said, shocked.

"Oh, you don't remember? I accidentally cut your hand, I'm really sorry!" Shinichi said, smiling and his voice is shaking.

"Y-Yarou!" Ran said angrily.

"I'm really sorry! Does it still hurt?" Shinichi asked Ran with a smiling face.

"OF COURSE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Ran shouted directly at Shinichi. "But I'm really Glad," Ran said and looked up.

"E-Eh?"

"I thought of suiciding." She said and looked down.

"E-Eh?"

_It's a good thing that Haibara gave me this antidote on time! If she hadn't, Ran wouldn't be here beside me._

Ran lost consciousness while still in the car.

"Oh, Ran-kun is sleeping, huh?" Professor Agasa said looking straightly in the road. Well, since she's asleep, I think I should tell you this."

"What is it?" Shinichi said in a lame tone.

"It's about the Organization. I got this information from Haibara but she don't want me to tell you because you will make your guard down. She also got the answer to the drug that shrunk you."

"W-WHAT ABOUT THE ORGANIZATION? WHAT HAPPENED?! DID THEY DISCOVER OUR IDENTITY? ARE THEY PLANNING TO KILL ME?!" Shinichi shouted angrily, and got angry right after hearing about the organization.

"N-Now now, be more quiet or you're going to wake Ran-kun! If she wakes up, it will delay the news! You know that I can't say it in front of her, right?" Professor Agasa explained. Actually, the organization is ****** ** **** *** ****. **-*** ******* ** **** with Vermouth, but *** *** ******* **** ** ****** ***. They planted bombs all over the place where Ai-kun **, *** ******* *** ******* ****** the bomb explodes. The whole Organization is ****** ** *** bomb that they planted themselves. * ****** **** *** ***** ************!*** don't **** ** ***** about the organization."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" **Shinichi shouted really loud which woke Ran again.

"H-Hey.. What's going on? Are we there yet? Yaawn!.." Ran said while yawning.

"Y-Yes, we're here! Eh, hehehe!" Shinichi sighed after Ran got inside the house.

That Haibara! She didn't inform me! I'm dead angry and she decided to tell me nothing?!

* * *

><p><em>In the car..<em>

_Actually, the organization is killed by their own bomb. Ai-kun decided to meet with Vermouth but all the members, top ranking agents and even the boss decided to show up! They planted bombs all over the place where Ai-kun and Vermouth is supposed to meet. Luckily, Ai-kun managed to escape before the bomb explodes. The whole organization is killed by the bomb that they planted themselves. I really mean all! After the explosion, Ai-kun walked inside the place and confirmed that all the old members and the new members are caught in the bomb. You don't really have to worry about the Organization now, Eh, hehehe.."_

**_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_**

_"H-Hey.. What's going on? Are we there yet?"_

* * *

><p>But wait, Professor said that Haibara found the answer to the drug that shrunk me! The APTX4869! Damn, I shouted too loud that I woke Ran! Now what is that 'answer'?!<p>

_The next day..._

"BZZZT" Shinichi's Phone Rang.

"YAAAAAWN! Dang, I haven't slept last night because it was midnight when I shrunk again.." Conan said in a sleepy tone,get's the bowtie and answers the call.

"Hello..?"

"SHINICHI-KUN!" Sonoko shouted like hell again.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?! I JUST WOKE UP!" Shinichi shouted too

"It's Ran! She's been drinking! This is the first time she got drunk!" Sonoko shouted worriedly.`

Oh, she probably doesn't remember what happened last night because she is drunk as well.

"And?"

"She's acting crazy! She's talking to everyone who pass by the street like 'Hey, ya! Ya left me HIC! again!' and 'Imma suicide if ya don't come back as soon as a lightning HIC! bolt!' can you please stop her? It's embarrassing!"

"Yeah, I know where you are, I can hear it in the phone! Tropical Land, right?"

"Yeah, please come as soon as possible!"

Conan ended the call and rushed to tropical land.

He saw Sonoko holding Ran.

* * *

><p>"Stop it, Ran-neecha-" Conan was about to finish when he felt a feeling like the time that he shrunk. No, even more painful than that.<p>

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" ** Conan shouted while holding his chest.

"Hurry, Professor. Get Edogawa-kun here before it gets more attention_. _If it get's crowded around him, he won't be able to breathe and die in an instant." Haibara said calmly and Professor Agasa carried Conan to the car and to an air conditioned, soundproof room.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"I-I'M BURNING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"IT'S SO HOT! P-PLEASE TURN THE AIR CONDITIONER C-COOLER. N-NO, COOLEST!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Conan shouted and shouted, turned all the air conditioners to coolest while Haibara and Professor Agasa are only watching him, wearing soundproof headset. Haibara is yawning and Professor is reading a book.

He lost consciousness and we he woke up, he saw himself in tropical land, back to his old body. Ran is there, not drunk and seems to be looking for someone.

"Ran! What are you looking for?" Shinichi said which stopped Ran from running.

"Shinichi? It's a surprise to see you here! I thought you're on a big case, aren't you busy?" Ran said while wiping her sweat in the head.

"Aren't you happy to see me? You look sad." Shinichi said while scratching his head.

"N-No, I'm happy to see you here, it's just that Conan-kun is missing." Ran said worriedly and still looking around.

"Oh, that "megane no bozu(boy with glasses)"! I saw him running talking to someone in the phone looking happy." Shinichi said what Haibara wants him to say in case that happens.

* * *

><p><em>"Kudo-kun, Professor told you everything, huh?" Haibara said looking serious<em>

_"Not everything! Professor didn't tell me about the APTX4869!" Shinichi shouted angrily at Haibara_

_"Then let me tell you. The drug's effect will expire after half a year. You're lucky that Professor came up with this plan." Haibara said calmly walking around the soundproof room. "In case she asks where Edogawa-kun is, just say he's happily talking to someone while running. I'll take care of the rest by disguising as you. I got help from your mother because of her disguising skills. I'll pretend to have a cold so I can change my voice with the voice changing mask. Your mother will disguise as Edogawa Fumiyo again and take me away from your girlfriend. Don't you worry about Detective Mouri, that Kisaki Lawyer is living at the Detective Agency starting tomorrow. You know how sharp that lawyer is, don't you? Now act naturally or your cover is blown. Be thankful because you can live the way you used to be." She continued_

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"Ah, Ohayou Gozaimasu! If I'm right, you're Edogawa Fumiyo-san, Conan-kun's mother!" Ran greeted Yukiko in disguise as she opens the door.

"Yes, I know this is so sudden but, I would like to take Conan-chan with me. His father misses him so much so, I'm so sorry.." As expected of Yukiko-sama, so great in acting!

"Ha-Hai, I'll inform my father too, and I'll help Conan-kun pack his things." Ran said, hiding her sadness.

Ai in disguise suddenly came(Actually, this is according to the script :D)

"Eh? Why is mom here?" Ai as Conan asked with the voice-changing-face-mask on.

"Conan-kun, you're going home :'] " Said Ran to Ai "I'm going to miss you so much! Please don't forget us :'[ "

"I'll miss you too, Ran-neechan! :'[ (Everything's according to plan :D)" Ai said

"Shall we go now, Conan-chan?" Yuki-sama said

Ran cried a little after the goodbyes

_After the play to fool Ran..._

"So, everything played according to plan, huh?" Ai said as she removes her disguise. The mask, VCFM and everything.

"Yeah, that's great! I didn't know you we're good at acting. You could be a star! :D" Yuki-sama said while still in her Fumiyo disguise.

* * *

><p><em>After a week, everything's back to normal, Conan is gone, the Detective Agency is running fine, Ran and the Shounen Tantei moved on, Shinichi is back and still living alone, Kazuha and Heiji are dating, Sonoko and Makoto are fine, Ai is still a child and no news about Kaitou Kid.<em>

I'm so happy with this one-shot 3

Once again, Thanks for reading! (I know no one will copy this story because this is all of my imagination. Honestly, my imagination is wilder than this. I just don't want anyone to be disgusted :D)


End file.
